Bully
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Years ago, Wade (Deadpool) decided to give his son Mason ( A.K.A. my OC Spiderboy) a little visit at school. Please no bad/mean reviews and enjoy!


**Bully.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe.**

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys like this little story I put together. It's a part of my OC Spiderboy's history, and it's a big peice. I'll explain after the story, for now just Enjoy!**

**Years ago . . .**

_The child sat in the corner, crying intensely, with his arms wrapped around his legs. A figure wearing a red and black costume walked over to the child, kneeling down in front of him._

_"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Wade asked his son Mason. Mason looked up at his father, his eyes filled with tears._

_"Th-that mean kid p-punched me." Mason sobbed, burying his face into his knees. Wade's masked face harden with anger._

_"Where?!" Wade asked, his voice dark and viscious. Without looking up from his arms, Mason pointed his right hand towards the swing set where three boys were hanging out. The first two were Mason's hieght, and the third boy was a little bit taller than Mason. Wade grabbed Mason's left arm before getting up from where he kneeled. "C'mon." He said, dragging Mason out of the corner. Mason struggled to get free of his father's grip, but it was too strong. "This is for your own good, Mason." Wade said strenly. "You have to learn how to stand up for yourself." Mason looked up at Wade, his tears dried up almost instantly as he noticed the feirce look upon his father's face. "HEY! You three, come here!" Wade said upset. The three boys walked towards Wade and Mason. Mason quickly ducked behind his father, afraid of the bigger boys._

_"What do you want?" The tallest boy asked Wade._

_"What's your name?" Wade asked. The tallest boy paused for a moment, unsure to anwser or not._

_"Noah." The tallest boy anwsered Wade before folding his arms._

_"Nice to meet you Noah." Wade said casually "Now, did you pick on my son by any chance?" Noah nodded._

_"Yeah, and it was fun too." Noah said with a cocky grin. Wade narrowed his eyes with anger at Noah before grabbing the boy by the throat._

_"Well, it isn't fun __now__ is it?!" Wade asked as he tightened his grip on Noah's throat before the two other boys ran away in fear. Noah struggled to get free as Mason watched from behind his father. He could see Noah mouth the words 'help me'. Mason could even see the life being sucked out of Noah. He had to stop this._

_"DAD! STOP!" Mason yelled as he started to hit Wade's leg. Wade seemed to merely not notice the pain, but he noticed, the hits his son gave him could be as stron as Peter's (Mason's dad, Wade's lover and Spider-Man. -Mason). Even though he was in pain Wade didn't let go of Noah, who was about to pass out. Mason then struck Wade with his right hand's index finger and middle finger at the same time, hitting Wade in the leg. A jolt of electricity went through Wade, forcing him to drop Noah. The boy gasped for air before racing off crying. "Sorry dad, but you were going to kill him and killing is wrong." Mason said, kneeling down next to his father._

_"It's okay bud, I lost my cool, and you stopped me." Wade began to say with a smile. "I should be the one who's sorry. You know what daddy Pete says don't you?" Mason nodded with a slight smile._

_"With great power, must always come great responsibility." Mason said, helping his father off the ground. Wade's smile grew bigger._

_"That's right. And don't you ever forget that." Wade said as he and his son began to leave the school yard. "Hey, how about we got get some ice cream?" Wade asked Mason. Mason's face lite up like a lightbulb._

_"COOKIE DOUGH!" Mason yelled as he and Wade raced down the street towards the ice cream shop._

**Now . . .**

_Man, those were the better days._ Mason thought as he closed his locker, his class books safely in his clutches. _The days where I didn't have to fight crime every second of my life, or travel throughout the multiverse. Heh, my life is SO weird._ Mason thought before his spider sense went off. He quickly moved over to his right, causually as if it was luck he dodged the incoming punch that hit his locker door.

"AH! GOD DANMIT!" Chris, the 8th grade bully yelled as a wave of pain rushed through him. "You're going to pay for that you little . . . HEY!" Chris yelled as Mason walked down the hallway towards his next class. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Chris raced towards Mason.

"Chris, I'm not fighting you." Mason said as he continued down the hall. Chris' face turned a crimsion red before he stormed towards Mason, hitting him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Mason's textbooks fell out of his hands and all over the floor. "Nah, dang it!" Mason said as he started to clean up his books. Chris blinked twice in confusion.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW! I KNOCKED YOU OVER! YOU SHOULD BE PISSED OFF AT ME! YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING ME RIGHT NOW! THAT'S HOW THIS WORKS!" Chris yelled angerly. Mason shook his head.

"No Chris, I won't fight you." Mason said before continuing down the hallway.

"WHY NOT?!" Chris yelled. Mason shook his head again.

"You really don't get it do you?" Mason asked, turning to face Chris. "I won't fight you because if I do, I'm just fueling you to be a worse bully. But if you realize that you can have a life outside of your sadness, then you can become something better than this." Mason then turned away before walking off to his class, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts. The bully only blinked twice in confusion before leaving the halway for his next class.

**End. Hope you guys enjoyed this little short story, I really liked making it, and the reason this is a big peice of Spiderboy's history is because it taught him that with great power there must always come great responsiblity. And because of that lession he was able to become a better person than Chris and walk away. So to anyone who has bully issues, just walk away and ignore. And if that doesn't work than get help from an adult at the school or at home. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you all next time! PEACE!**


End file.
